


Хороший день

by Leytenator



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash, Role Reversal, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - Я не буду тебя учить, - сказал Исли. – И терпеть то, что ты тащишься за мной – тоже не буду. Мне на тебя плевать.- Это я прекрасно понял, - хмыкнул Ригальдо, и Исли почувствовал неожиданный укол раздражения.
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Хороший день

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне - свап ролей с Клэр|Лаки и Терезой|Клэр

На городской площади пахло вареной капустой и ссаниной – наверняка кто-то обмочился во время его работы, такое часто случалось. Остро воняло страхом и потом, еле ощутимо – мыльной пеной и свежестиранным бельем.  
Густо и влажно – кровью.  
\- Забирай деньги и проваливай, - объявил лысый как галька староста, протягивая жалобно звякнувший мешочек.  
\- Тут только половина, - укорил Исли – пока по-доброму - взвесив скудную плату в горсти.  
\- Забирай и проваливай, говорю, - нахмурился тот, не оценив такого щедрого подарка.  
Исли мог и по-плохому. Лысый засунул большие пальцы за тощий пояс, с трудом сдерживавший обвисшее брюхо. За его спиной с истошным квохтаньем пронеслась перепачканная в крови курица.  
Исли улыбнулся.  
Это всегда действовало безотказно.  
Всегда. До этого удивительного дня.  
\- Можешь вон его прихватить, - староста мотанул головой куда-то вбок, стараясь не сводить с Исли глаз и то и дело облизывая жирные губы.  
\- Зачем? – любезно осведомился Исли, и не думая поворачивать голову.  
Слева, из-за серой, как небо и рожи горожан, каменной стены приземистого домишки несло привычным и отвратным запахом. Йомой. Дохлым йомой, успевшим как следует наследить до того, как познакомился с Исли. Как следует развлечься.  
Развлечения Исли любил. Но не такие.  
За стеной раздался шорох.   
\- А может, он того…  
\- Не того, - с прежней улыбкой отбрил Исли и покачал на ладони мешочек, баюкая, вслушиваясь в мелодичный перезвон. Деньги Исли давно не волновали. Справедливость, впрочем, тоже.  
Иногда ему казалось: все, что осталось живо в его искореженном нутре – горящее ярко, будто фитиль в старом погнутом светильнике, любопытство.  
\- Зачем? – повторил Исли, улыбнулся гаже и шире, и староста отступил на шаг.  
\- Он же брат убитого нелюдя! А вдруг этот уродец малолетний тоже переродится! Может, он вообще только для вида отбивался, а на самом деле с тварями заодно!  
Исли растянул губы максимально широко и приветливо. В воздухе снова резко запахло мочой. А может, просто подул в новом направлении ветер. Ах, этот своенравный ветер. Никто ему не указ.  
Иногда Исли ему завидовал.  
Иногда Исли завидовал ему до бешенства, которое, конечно, давно уже не мог ощущать.  
\- Ну, не переродится, - забормотал понятливый мужик, - так все равно таким не место в нашем городе! Хочешь, хоть продай его, как раз добудешь недостающее! Хочешь, еще куда употреби!  
\- Забавные вы создания. – Исли покачал головой и скорбно вздохнул. – Вызвали меня, чтобы я очистил ваш милый городишко от монстров. А сами норовите выставить отсюда тех редких людей, которые хоть чего-то стоят.  
Слева послышался хриплый выдох. Мелькнула тощая, вся в свежих кровоподтеках и царапинах рука, узкое бледное лицо с такими же яркими отметинами.  
Зачем с ними вообще церемониться, подумал Исли. Городу, в котором только сопливому подростку хватило духу дать отпор монстру, явно осталось недолго. В следующий раз плату будет собирать не с кого.  
\- Вторая половина, - отчеканил Исли без улыбки, теряя терпение, и староста попятился, едва не поскользнувшись на темно-багряной луже, торопливо вытащил из-за пазухи отдающий затхлостью мешочек.  
Исли позволил себе несколько мгновений полюбоваться трясущейся вытянутой рукой, прежде чем развернуться и бросить вместе с первой частью платы:  
\- Скоро сюда придет человек в черном. Деньги отдадите ему. Решите схитрить – не забудьте снова меня позвать. Люблю слушать погожим деньком, как кого-то режут.  
\- Клеймор не убивают людей! – прохрипели ему в спину, и Исли ускорил шаг, негромко насвистывая под нос.  
В городе слишком воняло. Да и ветер чересчур резво подгонял в спину. Нечего тут было задерживаться.  
\- А кто говорит об убийстве, - сказал он и снова улыбнулся.  
Коротко и гораздо более искренне.

***  
В вечернем лесу было тихо – не пели птицы, не трещали кусты, никто не трахался с громкими охами в овраге, - но звук чужого тихого дыхания был, конечно же, прекрасно различим.  
\- Вылезай, - велел Исли, откидывая спутанные волосы за спину.  
Ну и запашок от них, так и завшиветь недолго. Или до блох, неровен час, запустить - черт его знает, какой живности по вкусу такие твари, как он. А все тот вонючий городишко. Исли усмехнулся, представив себя крепостью с беспокойно снующими по улицам жителями-блохами, почесал в затылке и сообщил:  
\- Я иду к реке. Тебе тоже советую окунуться. Если тебя, конечно, не возбуждает аромат йомы. – Добавил, вслушавшись в сердитое сопение: - Меня вот – точно нет.  
\- Ты меня защитил, - раздалось приглушенно из-за ближайшей кривой сосенки, и Исли снова усмехнулся, тут же помрачнев. Сейчас начнутся слезливые благодарности, а он терпеть этого не…  
\- Зачем? – выговорил хрипловатый голос с ужасно знакомой и ужасно неприятной интонацией, и Исли развернулся.  
\- Чтобы куда-нибудь употребить, - ответил он ласково. За сосной поперхнулись. – Разве ты не знаешь? Всем клеймор нужно каждое полнолуние пить кровь девственников…  
\- Врешь.  
Вышедший из-за дерева подросток был тощим, изрядно избитым – Исли без особого удивления отметил, что с утра синяков прибавилось, - с напрочь зареванным лицом, распухшим носом и сияющими гневом глазами. В растрепанных черных волосах торчала пара веточек.  
Когда Исли подошел, чтобы их вытащить, пацан закаменел, но сразу же вскинул самую малость дрожащий подбородок.  
\- Вру, - кивнул Исли, мягко очертив уже не по-мальчишески твердую линию челюсти с редкой первой щетиной. Через пару лет из этого заморыша может вырасти что-то путное. Если оставит привычку таскаться за убийцами. – Что тебе надо, мальчик? Если тебя выгнали из гостеприимного дома, ты ошибся – у меня точно не найдешь теплый прием. Я не вожусь с детьми.  
\- Мне шестнадцать, - прошипел тот, как кошка. Даже волосы на затылке, кажется, встали дыбом. – Я хотел…  
\- Поблагодарить? Ну, если тебе уже шестнадцать, то можно ни в чем себе не отказывать, верно?  
Пацан побледнел и упрямо стиснул челюсти. Забавный.  
\- Я хотел спросить, - выдохнул он, стиснув кулаки. – То, что ты сказал тогда… Про йома… Что я не превращусь…  
\- Ах, как можно мне верить. Я ведь все время вру.  
Пацан побледнел еще сильнее и прикусил губу. Исли стало скучно. Чужие страдания – пока за избавление от них не платят – его не интересовали. Он пожал плечами и, развернувшись, зашагал к реке. Надо отскрестись и отдохнуть, в последние недели между заданиями не было никакой передышки.  
\- Эй, ты куда?  
Исли не стал тратить время на ответ.  
Не стоило вообще его тратить на надоедливого мальца. Нужно было просто двинуть ему в зубы, чтобы знал, чем чревато донимать плохо знакомых людей с острым мечом. Тем более, когда своими глазами успел полюбоваться, на что этот меч способен. Была бы наука на будущее.  
Сзади послышался треск веток. Исли поправил нагрудник и покачал головой.  
Нет, все-таки поистине удивительный сегодня был день.

***  
\- Меня зовут Ригальдо. А моего брата звали…  
\- Лезть в реку с раскрытым ртом опасно. Вода может затечь. Захлебнешься. Я полагал, это и последнему идиоту ясно. – Исли выпрямился, отжал волосы и побрел к берегу, с удовольствием загребая руками вечернюю прохладу. Ноги вязли в иле, словно река не хотела отпускать, желая и дальше послушать увлекательную беседу. – Да и какая разница, как его звали, - миролюбиво сказал он, дойдя до берега и вытряхивая воду из уха. – Уже никак не назовут.  
За спиной повисла замогильная тишина, и Исли было обрадовался на мгновение, что непрошеный спутник от возмущения наглотался воды и утоп, как раздался громкий плеск.  
Ригальдо выбрался следом за ним, бледный, покрытый мурашками, скоро натянул на себя одежду, бросая на него пронзительные взгляды. В особенности, конечно, на разделивший грудь – и жизнь - пополам грубый шов, не забывая про свежие шрамы, которые Исли еще не успел зарастить, и покоящийся на сложенной одежде меч. Выпрямился во весь свой неважнецкий рост и уставился по-прежнему грозно сверкающими глазами.  
На небе робко загорались первые звезды. Ветерок холодил голую задницу. Исли повернулся ей к Ригальдо, одеваясь куда более неторопливо, переступая босыми ногами на влажном песке и все насвистывая под нос ужасно привязчивую мелодию. Как там? «Если заблестели росы»?  
\- Если у тебя есть еще какие-то вопросы – задавай. Быстро и четко. Я и так сегодня на редкость благодушен. Даже слишком.  
\- Вы научите меня владеть мечом? Что мне сделать, чтобы вы меня научили? – торопливо исправился Ригальдо и подошел ближе.  
Он доставал Исли макушкой до подбородка, но глядел даже снизу вверх так, будто восседал на троне. Смешная козявка. Жаль, что рано или поздно тебя раздавят.  
\- Раздевайся, - выговорил Исли с удовольствием, и темные глаза распахнулись так же широко, как и бледный узкогубый рот. - Твое тряпье все еще воняет, - сообщил он и велел: - Сними и выстирай.  
Ригальдо уже привычным движением закусил губу, отвернулся и принялся стаскивать с себя покрытые бурыми пятнами вещи. Ладно, Исли был готов признать – без них тот казался не тощим, а скорее поджарым. Исли коротко вздохнул. Йома, которого он прикончил утром, красовался парой порезов. Интересно, чем этот малец его полоснул… И, главное, как.  
Брат, говорите. Иногда родной брат, лучший друг или самый нежный любовник – даже не в обличье монстра – может оказаться хуже любого йомы. Да что там, такое случается сплошь и рядом. Блохи кусают и друг друга.  
Исли дождался, пока сидящий на корточках Ригальдо закончит с унылой физиономией полоскать тряпки в реке, отожмет и, чертыхаясь под нос, натянет на себя. Его тонкая фигура маячила в сумраке белым пятном, синяки на коже наливались чернотой. Смотреть на них было неприятно.  
Еще неприятней было осознавать, что чужие синяки вызывают у него какие-то чувства.  
\- Я не буду тебя учить, - сказал Исли. – И терпеть то, что ты тащишься за мной – тоже не буду. Мне на тебя плевать.  
\- Это я прекрасно понял, - хмыкнул Ригальдо, и Исли почувствовал неожиданный укол раздражения.  
Не надо было раскрывать рот в том поганом городишке и делиться своими бесконечно ценными мыслями о том, кто и чего стоит. Надо было держать их при себе. Длинный язык когда-нибудь доведет Исли до могилы вернее чужого клинка или когтей.  
\- Я хочу защищать людей.  
Исли поднял бровь.  
\- Тех самых, которые тебя поколотили до полусмерти и выгнали из родного города?  
\- Они говнюки. – Ригальдо дернул плечом и задрал подбородок. – Это и последнему идиоту ясно.  
Исли поднял вторую бровь. Прочесал мокрые волосы пятерней – Ригальдо почему-то скосил на нее взгляд, но снова быстро вперил его обратно в лицо Исли.  
\- Но йома хуже любых говнюков, - изрек он и скрестил руки на груди. – Они могут прикинуться кем угодно. - Губы у него почти не дрожали. Почти. – Я хочу стать, как ты. Лучше, чем ты. Убивать тварей. – Ригальдо изогнул бровь, явно и нелепо ему подражая. - Пить кровь девственников по полнолуниям.  
\- Не повезло тебе тогда с компанией, - ласково протянул Исли, и Ригальдо покраснел, но глаз не отвел. Черные и блестящие, как вода в реке, они притягивали взгляд.  
Смешная блоха. Вот же завелся на его голову…  
\- Становиться клеймор не советую. Даже тебе. Паршивая работа.  
Нет, язык точно его когда-нибудь подведет.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Как думаешь, - вкрадчиво начал Исли, - какая тварь подарила мне самый длинный, самый жуткий шрам? Ну, тот, на который ты так пялился. Пока не пялился на другие части тела, разумеется.  
Ригальдо застыл, коротко выдохнул, меж тонких губ мелькнул юркий язык.  
\- Йома? – выдохнул он тихо. – Человек?  
\- Есть твари и похуже, - улыбнулся Исли. – Не возьмешься за ум, не передумаешь становиться клеймор – познакомишься с ними поближе. Очень близко, я бы сказал. До кишок проберет. Что, хочешь стать таким же красавчиком, как я?  
Ригальдо отмер и тут же фыркнул.  
\- Издеваешься? – бросил он чересчур надменно для человека, которого с утра едва не прибил любящий братец, а сразу после этого – не менее любящие горожане. – Конечно, ты кра…  
Треск кустов Исли услышал раньше, чем почуял чужую ауру; выругался вслух, витиевато, мерзко, развернулся, рубанув со всей дури, так что меч со свистом рассек воздух.  
Вымотался. Заболтался с блохой. Несокрушимый воин, защитник слабых и тупых, надежда человечества, засмотревшаяся на сопляка.  
\- Привел вкусного человечка, - пролаял йома, скаля романтично облитую лунным светом пасть, и Исли с сожалением вздохнул: ну вот, зря только возился с волосами, опять отмывать придется. – Ослаб, совсем ослаб после недавнего боя, я чую. Ослаб и не справишься…  
\- Сдохни!  
\- Сука, - прошипел Исли, перехватывая пацана, бросившегося на йому с невесть откуда взявшейся палкой наперевес. Оттолкнул того в сторону и стиснул зубы, когда по плечу и шее полоснули, скрежетнув о металл, острые когти. – Сука, - повторил он, непонятно, правда, к кому обращаясь, и, мысленно кляня себя на все лады, отвернулся от бледного, перекошенного лица Ригальдо.  
Собственное трещало по швам, будто криво скроенная маска. Глаза уже точно должны были поменяться. Что, полюбовался? Нравится? Нравится морда, которую ты так хочешь заполучить?  
Злость подгоняла, толкала в спину не хуже ветра. Он не должен был чувствовать ее – как и любопытства, раздражения, как и глупого желания пялиться на какого-то малолетнего идиота, - но тонкий фитиль внутри Исли с каждым днем разгорался все сильнее и сильнее, грозя охватить огнем все тело.  
Иногда Исли жаждал этого огня.  
Сейчас – особенно.  
\- Блядь, - с чувством выговорил он, когда короткая и неприглядная пляска, примявшая десяток кустов и пару деревьев, наконец завершилась.  
Сорвал с себя поцарапанный наплечник, потом остальной доспех, побрел к воде, слегка пошатываясь, чтобы смыть чужую кровь.  
\- Прости.  
Ах, вот оно что. Вот как эта мелочь ранила своего братца-йому, подумал Исли, морщась от невозможно крепкой и цепкой хватки на ребрах. Ригальдо уткнулся носом ему между лопаток и, кажется, примерялся снова пореветь. Ну уж нет, этого он точно вынести не сможет.  
\- Ты снова меня защитил, - пробормотал Ригальдо, щекотно задевая горячими губами позвонки. – Я все понял.  
\- Да неужто, - хмыкнул Исли, прислушиваясь к насмешливому плеску воды и такому же насмешливому насвистыванию ветра.  
«Если заблестели росы, если звезд упала россыпь, ночь пошла на середину – как тебя теперь покину?»  
\- Я больше не буду подставляться. Ты прав. Тебе хватает своих дел. Я найду учителя. Самого лучшего. Лучше тебя. И потом, через год…  
Исли фыркнул уже совсем издевательски, и в спину засопели.  
\- Или два. Или десять. Я тебя найду, и тогда ты со мной сразишься. И я одержу победу. Вот увидишь.  
\- Жду не дождусь, - вздохнул Исли. – Проваливай уже. Ниже по течению деревушка. Наверняка кто-нибудь пожалеет такого заморыша и накормит – особенно если прикинешься немым. У тебя так в животе урчит, что я сам себя не слышу.  
Ригальдо наконец разжал руки, но без них стало удивительным образом прохладно, будто Исли нуждался в тепле, как какой-то жалкий человек.  
Нет, сегодня определенно был перебор с удивительным. Пора и честь знать.  
\- Дождись. Может, разрешу тебе тогда выпить моей крови, - раздалось над ухом предельно серьезно, и стервец унесся прочь – к его чести, почти не производя лишнего шума. Ну, насколько на такой подвиг способна блоха.  
Исли – как был в одежде – зашел в реку по колено и умыл взмокшее лицо. У ног плескались звезды, ветер медленно остужал щеки.  
Огонек внутри унялся и теперь горел тихо и ровно.  
Самую малость выше, чем горел до сегодняшнего дня.  
Это был хороший день.


End file.
